cutie_sunflowerfandomcom-20200213-history
The Tribes of Cutie Island 1: You Cruise, You Lose
Intro (The camera pans down to a house in a suburban section of a city, with an object in it looking outside to his mailbox) Isotope: Man, the mailbox is stuffed today. I hope I got that package... Ever since I got kicked off the Little League, my life's been a bit boring. Perhaps the package can fix that. (Isotope's doorbell is rung as a thwomp is heard at the door.) Isotope: Huh? Is that what I think it is? (Isotope rushes to the door, and opens it.) Isotope: Smash Ultimate, here I co-Huh? (A packet with the writing "CONFIDENTIAL AND URGENT: RUSH ENVELOPE IMMEDIATELY" is stamped on with red ink) Isotope: Huh? What is this? (Isotope goes inside his house.) Isotope: Well, I wonder what it could be... (Isotope nervously opens the packet, and pulls out a gorgeous photograph depicting an expansive sunflower field.) Isotope: What's so urgent about sunflowers? (Isotope reaches inside the packet and pulls out a letter stamped "To whomever sees this") Isotope: This must be the confidential info. I'll snoop. (Isotope opens the letter, and starts to read it aloud) Isotope: "The the resident(s) of the adress this was recieved from: I would like to invite you to an island of dreams and aspiring sights..." (The camera cuts to the different people, who also recieved a packet, reading the letter) Fork Repellent: "...Cutie Island. An island in the tropical Pacific Ocean with such amazing unforgettable scenery; fantastic forests, serene sunflowers, magnificent caves..." Borb: "...crashing waterfalls, and vicious volcanoes. There' something for everyone!" Flass and Blass: "Whether you wanted to participate in what we're mailing you about..." Hearty: "...Or to learn about the island's history, it's people, how they live..." Hole In The Wall: "...We promise that our culture is rich and interesting, especially since that..." Playdough: "...you, if you decide to accept our invitation, will be one of the few accepted visitors to our island this year." Jawbreaker: "So, will you come? A cruise ship will take you at no cost at Seattle, Washington. This is an opprotunity to learn something!" Nuke: "We would like to inform the world about us, and a lack off communication sets us apart from the rest of the world. That's why we grabbed an adress book and sent these to 20 other people. Isotope: "Get there by 10 PM on May 3rd sharp. See you then." (Isotope looks at the letter, looks at the time, and looks at his house.) Isotope: I suppose a vacation would be nice. Especially if it's free. Cruise Ship Boarding (Isotope is seen walking to the cruise ship with bags at the terminal, and walks in it,.) Isotope: Huh. Never thought I'd be on a boat before. (A figure approaches Isotope.) Jawbreaker: Hello down there. (Jawbreaker is seen sitting a broken part of the cieling above him.) Isotope: Gah! Who are you? Jawbreaker: I go under the alias of Jawbreaker. You may be...? Isotope: Isotope. Jawbreaker: Neat name. (Jawbreaker notices a bag of M&M's sticking out of his bag.) Jawbreaker: Say... You have some M&M's. May I trade them for 2 bucks? Isotope: That doesn't sound- (Playdough walks into the cruise.) Playdough: Mmm, M&M's. (Playdough eats Isotope's M&M's.) Isotope: Nooo! Playdough: What? I was hungry. I haven't ate in 2 days since I came back from China. Hearty: You starved for that long? That's terrible! Playdough: And you are...? Hearty: Hearty. I love you, by the way. (blows kiss) Borb: Does anyone have seed? Isotope: Sunflower see- (Borb attacks Isotope.) Borb: SUNFLOWER SEEDS!? WHERE!? Isotope: (while being pecked) I... Have them in my bag...! Borb: May I have them? Isotope: If you stop attacking me, fine. Borb: Deal. (Borb looks through the bag and finds a cache of sunflower seeds, and eats them.) Borb: Mmmm... Sorry for attacking you, airline refused to serve me food. Hole In The Wall: Hello there! (Everyone looks at Hole In The Wall and shrieks.) Hole In The Wall: What? Is there a spider on me? Hearty: You're... Terrifying... Jawbreaker: Carat! Hole In The Wall: Aww, I though people would stop judging my looks in this camp... Borb: But... Are you as nice as you claim? Hole In The Wall: I suppose... (2 shadows are visible in a corner) Flass: ...I don't think I'll survive. Blass: Survive what? A sinking boat? Flass: But you'll die too! Come on, Blass, understand me for once! You're the only one who I have now! Blass: Okay, maybe you do have a point. The boat is shabby after all... Flass: Exactly. (Jawbreaker peeps in on the conversation.) Jawbreaker: Who are you two? Flass: Ah! Oh... Hi. I'm Flass, that over there is my brother Blass. Blass: Hello. Jawbreaker: Yeah, but what are you doing here? Flass: Us!? Blass: Uh, we got an invintation. Nukey: Me too. Jawbreaker: Woah! Who and where are you from? Nukey: I'm a nuke, Nuke. Hearty: Incredibly creative name. Nuke: Hey! Your name is... Uh... Hearty: Hearty. Oh yeah, I also got an invitation too! Isotope: Me as well! Hole In The Wall: Okay, this is getting creepy, I got one too. (A figure is seen running in the background to the ship.) Fork Repellent: Wait for me! I have an invite! (Fork Repellent runs in the cruise.) Fork Repellent: Hahhh... Hahhh... I'm here. Where's the receptionist? Hole In The Wall: No clue. Jawbreaker: I haven't seen a soul on this ship yet. Your name is...? Fork Repellent: Fork Repellent. Why? Jawbreaker: Just wondering. Isotope: Jawbreaker, that's the third time you asked someone's name. Jawbreaker: Oh! I forgot about you! You are...? Isotope: Isotope. Jawbreaker: Okay, neat. Maybe I can stop asking for your names for a nominal fee...? Isotope: Maybe. Fork Repellent: Uh, hey guys. Hearty: 'Sup? Fork Repellent: I... Oh, I forgot. Hole In The Wall: What did you forget? Fork Repellent: My... Why should I tell you? What are you doing for me? Hole In The Wall: I was just tryin- Fork Repellent: Why should I trust you? For all I know, you can be plotting my murder! Hole In The Wall: Well- Fork Repellent: I don't wanna hear it. I only trust one person: me. (Fork Repellent walks away.) Hole In The Wall: IS ALL MY LIFE JUST BEING BULLIED FOR BEUNG UGLY!? Hearty: Maybe... Hole In The Wall: You're probably right. (sob) Blass: Well, have you been punched in the head so hard you got a concussion? Hole In The Wall: No. Flass: Have you or a loved one been diagnosed with mesothelioma? Borb: OMG MY CHILDHOOD! THAT, THE GERBER LIFE GROW UP PLAN, AND THE SHIRLEY TEMPLE DVD COMMERCIAL AS WELL! Flass: (covering ears) Don't scream... Playdough: Yeah, you can break the ship's ears! (The cruise ship honks, and it moves) Isotope: Woah! Captian: Welcome aboard to the cruise trip to Citikit, Cuite Island from Seattle, Washington, United States of America. Please make yourself cozy. Only 3 staff are aboard, so we may not get to you immediately if there's an issue. Someone will come and collect your tickets. Have a great trip. Jawbreaker: Wait. So this ship ISN'T abandoned...? Nuke: BOOM! Down goes the ship! Hearty: Nuke scares me... Fork Repellent: I don't trust him. At all. Island Arrival (8 hours abroad later...) Captian: We will arrive at Citikit, Cutie Island, momentarily. Please sit tight. Borb: About time. Nuke: I know... It feels like my life detonated. Isotope: (waking up from a nap) Huhh... Wait, where are we? Jawbreaker: In the ship, but I can get you off for $70... Hole In The Wall: No thank you. Hearty: Hey! I thought you said you were nice! (The boat stops.) Captian: We have arrived. The door opened and the plank is set out. Fork Repellent: About time. (The passengers step off the boat.) Isotope: Huh. I though the boat was suplosed to arrive at "Citikit", but I don't think we're there... Playdoh: Proof? (Isotope points at a sign saying "Lafto".) Playdoh: Damn. Flass: Wait, we can go back onto the shi- (The cruise honks and departs) Flass: ... Blass: Well, that plan flew out of the water. Fork Repellent, well, let's go walk arou-WOAH! (Fork Repellent faints, with an arrow in his back.) Hearty: *gasp* Jawbreaker: Exclamation point! Fork Repellent! (Jawbreaker and Hearty fall into a pitfall trap) Hearty: Uh oh. We fell into a hole! Jawbreaker: You know, I can find ourselves out of here for $100. Hearty: WE'RE SET HERE TO DIE! (Arrows shoot at Jawbreaker and Hearty, and they faint.) Isotope: Guys, this isn't good. RUNNN! (Isotope runs for his life but runs into a bush and is shot by an arrow.) Hole In The Wall: (To Flass and Blass) Guys, I've got a plan! If we- (Hole In The Wall is shot by an arrow.) Blass: Yeah, good call. What did you say aga- (Blass is shot by an arrow.) Flass: Oh no! Blass is down! Without him, I have nobody to be my guardian, box me, cook brownies, and- (Flass is also shot and faints.) Nuke: Ha! If you savages hit me with an arrow, I will- Playdough: I submit. Shoot me. (Playdough is shot.) Nuke: Really? You give up like that? Well, if you hit me I will- (Nuke is shot.) Nuke: ...Not detonaaaaaa... (loses conscious) ???: Tha hoo ha csr ohf hem. (3 figures collect the passengers and drag them to a village with a temple in it, as the screen fades to black.) Omahoa (The contestants are seen thrown on the ground in a hut.) Figure 1: Hal we gih hem aniho? Figure 2: Yeh. (The figures remove the arrows from the passenger's bodies and inject a grayish fluid. Figure 3: Nah wee weht. (Some time passes. Playdough recovers and regains conscious.) Playdoh: Urk... Uh... Hah... Ah? Where is this place? (All that is heard is Snivy cries and wind rustling leaves.) Playdoh: I may as well wait. Fork Repellent: Why wait? Why should I trust you to do that? Playdoh: Woah! You recovered as well? Hole In The Wall: (Yawning as he gets up) Yeah, the others should recover soon. (Flass, Blass, and Nuke get up and yawn.) Hole In The Wall: See? Told ya. Isotope: Urgh... I feel my limbs all... uncomfortable. Flass: Same. Blass: It kinda hurts. Hearty: I... Don't love this feeling. Borb: It tickles! Ahhh! (A tall, light blue, armless figure walks into the room.) Jawbreaker: (gulps in fear) ???: Omahoa. Nah, whe ah dos ivit? Hearty: Excuse me, what? ???: Oh, you're not from here.I thought you were one of the urban scum from the south. Jawbreaker: And you are...? Ice Tiki: I'm Ice Tiki. I have summoned you people as prey to kill for my people to survive, but it appears they dropped you off at the wrong site. You are our friends. Isotope: Thanks, but I have 1 question... Whywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhy- Ice Tiki: Silence. I sent my people to keep an eye out in the event the urban scum have come to build that rail project and sent you as escorts. Hole In The Wall: I believe we need some background info. Care to provide? Ice Tiki: The southern scum, urban scum, whatever you may call them... They want to build a subway to here. Apparently it's so Coasying and Flowstaha can be connected or whatever, but we are here. We don't want our village to be disturbed. Playdough: Why not? Ice Tiki: Our village is very close to an expansive cave system with unmistakable beauty. If they dig here, our village will sink into the ground and my people will have no home, or be dead. Borb: Why did you summon us here? Ice Tiki: Well, other than the fact to reassure that Citikit shouldn't dig our village to it's doom, we have a temple, and basically, every quarter-of-a-century, we appoint a new leader for my people, it's called the "Grassy Leader", but species that aren't Grassies can do this, I'm a Tiki and I have the title! Anyway, the time has come, it's been thrown off due to Mt. Ashtray erupting in 1997. Basically, I'm making you all compete around the island for the new status. Nuke: Neato! Let's get started! Ice Tiki: You're not ready. You are all still weak from the sleep poison cure we gave you. But, at the very least, we have 2 people that are here. We need to set up tribes for you to compete with. Shall we start? Blass: Yes. Ice Tiki: Alright then. (Ice Tiki walks out of the hut.) Isotope: She's freaky... Flass: I like her. Tribe Time (Ice Tiki walks back in with 2 people, a Grassy with a flower growing from their top wearing a grass skirt, and a Tree with pink flowers all over them.) Ice Tiki: These two buggers I found frolicing in the forest with Leaf Tornado marks everywhere. Names? Flower Grassy: Flower Grassy. Flower Tree: Flower Tree! Ice Tiki: Good. These 2 people will choose 5 people to be in their tribe. I will let Flower Grassy go first. Flower Grassy: Hey, that purple lizard looks like a Snivy! I think Snivies are super cute. I want him on my team. Flass: What's a Snivy? Flower Tree: The concrete mask looks really funny. I want him! Hole In The Wall: Hearing somebody say I'm something other than "frightening" or "scary" warms my heart. Thanks. Flower Grassy: Oh cool, a dark purple one too. I want him with me. Maybe he and the lighter purple ones can be friends! Blass: Me and Flass are brothers. There's a stronger bond than "friendship" between us. Flower Tree: The one with the Green, Red and Blue spinny discs with balls is cool! I want him! Isotope: They're "atoms", aka the building block of everything. Including you. Flower Grassy: The container with the red lid... I don't think anyone wants him except me. Playdough: Wanna squish my Play-Doh? Flower Tree: Ooh, I like silly string, I always find them in the trash in Ashy! I never saw purple ones before. I want him. Fork Repellent: I'm no silly string. I repel forks. Flower Grassy: There's no girls on my team... The heart has eyelashes, she must be a girl, I pick her. Hearty: I love you! Flower Tree: Aww... It's one of those cute things that fly over the island that go "Boom!" and make red-tree like clouds. I pick him. Nuke: Wanna see it? Ice Tiki: Nononono! Don't nuke the island! There are 1,479 people here that you're compromising! Nuke: Uhh... Sorry? Flower Grassy: Aww, a birdie... I want the birdie! Borb: Thank for picking me! Birb wouldn't let me into HER alliance. Flower Tree: Then I choose Jawbreaker. Ice Tiki: Tribes are settled then. I suppose they need names. Flower Grassy and Tree, any ideas? Flower Grassy: My grass skirt feels great, and I love it! I call it a "hawaii skirt" as an affectionate nickname. My tribe is the Grass Skirt Tribe! Flower Tree: I love the pretty pink flowers that grow out of my leaves, they are so cute! I dub my tribe... the Pink Flower Tribe! Ice Tiki: Those tribes are really, really stupid names, but if you insist. (Nuke sniffs Flower Tree's flowers.) Nuke: Ooh, these smell like... Ass. Ice Tiki: Well, I have cabins for all of you team members. You all will sleep in them for tonight. The sun is setting, the torches will go out. If you need light, there are emergency flashlights my tribe got when they revenge-raided the city. Playdough: Got it. Cabin Naps Grass Skirt Tribe (Meanwhile at 11 PM when almost everyone in the cabin is asleep...) Flass: Today was a rough day, Blass. We rode on a cruise ship with seemingly nobody on it, got put to sleep by painful arrows, and are dragged out to do some leadership for a village we know zero about other than a tall light blue Tiki from Object Overload wants to stop a subway or something. Blass: It's pretty crazy... I thought I'd learn one of the local dances or fighting techniques as skills I could use for the future. Flass: I didn't know you had an intrest in learning a thrid combat sport even though you said you didn't want to, and I also never knew you were into dancing. Blass: The more you know, I suppose. (Some akward silence happens for about 10 seconds.) Flass: Blass, can I lay on your chest? Blass: I know that we do this at our home, but this is in public... Sort of. The 4 others will think of us weird probably. Flass: Aw, come on. You know how to box and karate! If they question our bonds, you can give them a punch in the face! Blass: I'm not fighting anyone. The only reason I still wear my shorts and gloves is a way of telling people who I was, I did pretty well and won a championship, although a small one. Flass: Well, even if you don't wear your gear, you can still defend yourself. Blass: You're right, but I don't like being naked. You are probably used to it. Flass: I think you forgot that when I need heat, I could just throw myself in hot water and dip since I have a tail fan, right? Blass: No, it's not that... (Another 10 seconds of akward silence) Blass: You know what, Flass? Lay on my chest. I don't care what others think about our bond. Flass: You're the best. (Flass gets out of his bunk and lays on Blass' chest.) Blass: Gee, you're a bit bigger than I remembered... Has it been that long? Flass: Perhaps. Blass: Well, if it makes you happy, I'm happy. (Flass falls asleep on Blass's chest.) Blass: Goodnight. You're asleep, but I want you to know... I'm always here for you. Pink Flower Tribe (Meanwhile at 1 AM, everyone is asleep, except for Flower Tree.) Flower Tree: It feels weird with these visitors. Plus the fact I'm not even allowed to go home. I'm gonna write in my diary about it... "May 4th, 2019 Today was a bad day. Flower Grassy had the stupid idea of going into the rainforest to get a pet Snivy. We looked for some. We grabbed one, it tackled, leered, and slammed us, and threw us into a tornado. We were hurt badly, some of my branches fell off! I can't believe that the mean Tiki girl would kidnap us, thinking we're lost. Excuse me miss, we're not lost! We're from Sunflower Island! You know, that atoll-like island southeast of here? Yeah, THAT Sunflower Island. If she assumes I'm from the city, screw her! She's a child snatching bastard! But, she is offering me control of her tribe, if I win... Meh, I just want revenge on her for taking me and my brother Flower Grassy away from our family! Although, there was bright side. I got to meet a man who apparently has never been called anything but "scary" or adjectives of "scary". I called him "funny", and he lightened up. I'm glad I got to brighten up a person who's stuck in the mud! That always gives me a big smile, in my heart, physically, and my mood. I'm proud of myself for doing that. Oh well, at least there's good in a bad day, right? ---- Flower Tree" Challenge Ice Tiki: Rise and shine, it's challenge time! (The tribesmen get out of their cabins and try to stretch.) Flower Grassy: I'm so tired... How long have we slept? Ice Tiki: 9 hours. Flower Grassy: I still don't feel well rested. Flass: I'm nocturnal, I had trouble sleeping when I'm most active! Playdough: I was up all night eating Isotope's M&M's. Isotope: Hey! Hole In The Wall: I feel much better. Flower Tree's compliment really made me happy. Flower Tree: I'm glad that you're happy. Ice Tiki: Ahem. Today's challenge is to sneak through the rainforest to find the lost Statue of Life Tiki and return it to me and my village. The team who brings it back wins the contest. The other team is in deep trouble. Nuke: Any maps? Ice Tiki: Nope. No maps or gear is provided, only wit and instinct. Also, watch out for Snivies. Jawbreaker: You know, you can accept my win for a nominal fee... Ice Tiki: No. Go! Flower Grassy: Okay, team! First off, we have to stick together in groups. The groups are Me and Hearty, Flass and Borb, and Blass and Playdough. Flass: No! Blass... Playdough: Come on, beefy lizard, come with me. Blass: Umm... Sure. Hearty: I love you, Flower Grassy! Flower Grassy: I uh, love you too. Borb: Come on, Flass. Even though you two are inseperable, you can be independent too! Flass: I know. I just have to get used to it. Think, think! ...Ah! I took joy in my odd jobs, without him! Borb: ...And this is an odd job too, y'know, so come on! Let's go! (The 3 groups of the Grass Skirt Tribe search the forest for the statue.) Flower Tree: We people, stick together. If we find the statue, we can all bring it back to Woddwigg. Fork Repellent: Why should I trust you? I'll do it myself. Flower Tree: We work as a group. Several arms are better than one. Fork Repellent: And...? Flower Tree: Oh... Just do whatever. Come on, guys. (The Pink Flowers Tribe walks one way as Fork Repellent walks the other way.) Fork Repellent: Pah. Teamwork... Why sould I trust anyone else? (Fork Repellent trips over a stone.) Fork Repellent: Not even that rock! (Cut to Borb and Flass.) Borb: Now, what does this statue look like. Flass: It's probably made of hard material. That's all I know. (Flass bumps into an object.) Flass: What is it... Could it be...? Borb: Nope. It's the pole of the temple. Tiki: Don't touch the temple! Borb: Sorry sir! (Cut to Blass and Playdough) Blass: Playdough... What's up with China? Playdough: China is my home. I was maunfactured there, and I loved it. I was later shipped to the United States, unfortunately. Blass: Sorry to hear that. Playdough: *yawns* (Cut to Flower Grassy and Hearty) Flower Grassy: I swore I saw a photograph of you in a town filled with weasels... Care to explain? Hearty: Oh, I LOVE Weaselton! New Mexico is something I don't love, though. Too many clowns and iguana cartels. Flower Grassy: Huh... Neat. Hearty: Say... What's so special about your skirt anyway? Flower Grassy: Oh... It was a very special gift. It was made with only the softest and prettiest leaves. It feels nice too. Hearty: Well, if you love it, I love it. (Cut to Pink Flower Tribe) Flower Tree: I bet we're getting there. Nuke: Doubt it. (Cut to Fork Repellent) Fork Repellent: Aha! The statue! It's mine! (For Repellent tries to lift up the statue, but it's too heavy and it won't budge.) Fork Repellent: I don't trust others' craftmanship! Playdough: Hey there, Fork Repellent. Blass: I see you've already tried to move the statue. Well, lucky for my team, I'm still muscular, even 3 years later. This should be a bit easier for me. (Blass tries to move the statue, but it only moves slightly.) Blass: Well, not as muscluar as I remembered. Playdough: Perhaps my modeling compound can assist you? Blass: Perhaps. (Playdough puts some playdough on some edges.) Blass: Thanks. Plus, I need more strength. Wanna help me, Playdough? Playdough: Sure! Fork Repellent: Humph! It's mine! Jawbreaker: No, it's not. (Blass, Playdough, Jawbreaker, and Fork Repellent fight over the statue.) Fork Repellent: It's mine, I found it first! Blass: No, it's my team's! We did most of the lifting! Jawbreaker: Why is Fork Repellent not helping me for the sake of his team!? Flower Grassy: Enough arguing. Me and Hearty are here. (Hearty slaps Fork Repellent and Jawbreaker. The 4 Skirt Tribals carry the statue to Woddwigg, as Flass and Borb follow behind.) Flass: Hey! We won! Borb: This is great! Ice Tiki: Well done, Grass Skirt Tribe. You guys win. Flower Grassy: Yeah! Ice Tiki: The Pink Flower Tribe up for elimination. Voting Vote in the comments who you think should be eliminated from the Pink Flower Tribe. *Flower Tree *Hole In The Wall *Isotope *Fork Repellent *Nuke *Jawbreaker Voting ends on December 12th. Tribesmen Grass Skirt Tribe Flower Grassy 2018.png|Flower Grassy ⚦ Flass2.png|Flass ♂️ Blass.png|Blass ♂️ 1D602AAB-2619-4107-85CD-6F1E9F96F912.png|Playdough ♂️ Hearty ROBFALM.png|Hearty ♀️ Borbb.png|Borb ♂️ Pink Flower Tribe Flower Tree Newer Pose.png|Flower Tree ♀️ Hole in the wall.png|Hole In The Wall ♂️ IsotopeposeFix.png|Isotope ♂️ Forkr.png|Fork Repellent ♂️ A-NUKE.png|Nuke ♂️ 92E521A5-BA09-44D0-891C-17ACE4308C50.jpeg|Jawbreaker ♂️ Night Scene Isotope: So, how are we gonna get back? Category:The Tribes of Cutie Island